


A Promise

by TaliaMamane



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Arekan, Cheesy cheesy cheese, Fluff, M/M, Protectiveness, Yullen, allenxkanda, kandaxallen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1918545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaliaMamane/pseuds/TaliaMamane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They never said goodbye; this was not goodbye at all. It was a promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Promise

  
It was a sort of ritual for them.  
One kiss; one desperate kiss before each and every mission either of them embarked upon.  
Whether it was leaving to clean up a few level-ones or leaving to clean up the entire Clan of Noah, they shared that kiss before one left.  
They kissed before one departed, but they never said goodbye; this kiss was not meant for such a purpose.  
This kiss, before each life-threatening battle, was not a goodbye, but rather, a vow.  
Kanda would return from his mission in Vienna in a train, not a hearse.  
Allen would return with glinting silver eyes and an "I'm home, BaKanda!," not flashing gold ones and a low, mocking "Hello, Exorcist."  
It was this promise, this vow of "I will make it back home to you," that kept them functioning.  
On the battlefield, fighting longer and harder for the sake of returning to a person who felt like home more than any petty shelter could.  
Waiting at the Black Order, praying and hoping that once again, a beloved would keep his promise and return.  
And they did.  
Time and time again, they returned to each other.  
Even if it was after months, a year, even after sweat and blood and tears, even after a hundred lifetimes, they always kept their sacred, precious vow to each other.  
The ritual ended when one returned home; when Allen returned, it was finished with a sudden, tight hug in an empty hallway, black hair reflecting the dim light as  words were whispered in his ears. No matter what the words were, be they "Stupid beansprout." or "Welcome back," they all meant the exact same thing.  
"I'm so glad you're alright."  
When Kanda returned, it was to an Allen that had almost waited for him at the gate since the day he had left. When he walked in, he was greeted in the main hall with the most welcome figure he could imagine, wispy white hair and a dazzlingly beautiful smile that he wished could always be this real. Allen would trail after him for a while, studying him intently, taking in every detail that was there to be taken in; then, a flustered Kanda would become uncomfortable with the scrutiny and ask, "What do you want, beansprout?,"  
with a red face and furrowed eyebrows. In response, the white-haired boy would smile wider and brighter, reaching out to lightly touch the side of Kanda's face. "You alive."  
No matter how many times he said it, it always surprised Kanda when he heard it. He would wrap his own hand around the one on his cheek, leaning his face into the warmth that he was so attached to. "I love you."  
Either one would say it.  
And then, a kiss.  
Between the two, with their easily flustered personalities and unfortunate circumstances, they experience difficulties, and have many odds against them. However, a kiss was all they needed.  
A reward for keeping a promise.  
And then the ritual would start again.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, my first AO3 work!! Can also be found on my deviantART account: http://taliatheotaku.deviantart.com/ This drawing and fic are both my own work. DISCLAIMER: I own the art and fanfiction, but I do not own the series D.Gray-Man in any way, shape or form.  
> Yullen is my major ultimate OTP. I consider them to be the best couple... ever.  
> This is based on a headcanon I have about these two, which I believe is self-explanatory.  
> Please leave comments, constructive criticism is awesome!


End file.
